


Rainy

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance, scorose
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Durante uma tarde chuvosa em Hogsmead, Rose Weasley se vê obrigada a entrar em algum lugar para proteger a si e ao seu gato.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, pessoal, tudo bem com vocês?  
> Está é a primeira história que estou postando aqui no AO3 — a minha favorita, diga-se de passagem.  
> Desejo uma boa leitura ♥

**RAINY**

_Capítulo Único_

Assim que senti as primeiras gotas de chuva, corri para o lugar mais próximo de onde eu estava e, por sorte, foi tempo o suficiente para uma grande tempestade começar no vilarejo de Hogsmead. Empurrei a porta de madeira do estabelecimento com as costas e o gentil sininho que ela tinha em cima anunciou a minha chegada. Meus braços estavam ocupados com um exemplar novo de _Guerra e Paz_ de Leon Tolstói e com o Sir Darcy, meu gato que, infelizmente, já estava assustado com a chuva forte que caía e respingava um pouco nele.

“Não fique nervoso, Sir, logo essa chuva vai passar”, falei com calma, tentando tirar alguns fios de cabelo grudados no meu rosto. Prendi a respiração ao perceber que aquele lugar estava cheio e senti o meu coração bater mais rápido quando vi a plaquinha pregada na parede.

“Madame Puddifoot, de terça a domingo, das 9hrs às 22hrs”

Não havia como sair dali. Ou eu saía e enfrentava a chuva até conseguir entrar em outro lugar, ou enfrentava os olhares debochados dos alunos mais velhos de Hogwarts. Dei dois passos e olhei pela vidraçaria, um pouco embaçada, para ver como estava do lado de fora. Nada. Sem chances de sair na chuva.

Ajeitei Sir Darcy no meu braço esquerdo e passei os olhos pelas mesas para ver se achava pelo menos uma cadeira a qual eu pudesse me sentar. Mas estava realmente lotado. O barulho de um trovão estremeceu o lugar e senti pequenas unhas afiadas apertarem a minha mão. Balancei um pouco ele. “Só foi um trovão”, sussurrei para o meu gato.

Dei mais um passo e estiquei o pescoço para ver se a mesa do banco almofadado perto das janelas estava ocupada. Senti tudo em mim congelar quando vi quem estava ali. E, infelizmente, ele percebeu que tinha uma garota parada feito uma estátua encarando o lugar vazio do banco.

“Se quiser sentar, pode ficar à vontade”, disse sem tirar os olhos de seu pedaço de pergaminho. Não tive palavras para responder, e só percebi o que estava acontecendo pelo grunhido que Sir Darcy deu por eu apertá-lo um pouquinho demais. E antes que eu virasse o meu rosto e visse as pessoas me olhando, coloquei meu livro sobre a mesa, minha bolsa de couro no banco e sentei-me com o meu gato no colo.

O que eu deveria fazer? Agradecer? Sorrir? Tentar arrumar o cabelo para ficar mais apresentável?

“Obrigada”, murmurei cabisbaixa pegando o meu livro para abri-lo e continuar a leitura que havia parado na noite anterior. Quando movi o meu olhar para frente, percebi que ele havia me olhado e, quando os olhares se cruzaram, ele sorriu, dirigindo a atenção de volta ao pergaminho.

Tentei não dar alarde quando senti minhas bochechas queimarem, e apenas comecei a ler o topo da nova página enquanto acariciava Sir Darcy. O problema era que eu não conseguiria, nunca, prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer sabendo que bem na minha frente estava Scorpius Malfoy.

Respirei bem fundo para controlar a minha pressão sanguínea, que acelerava só de pensar que eu estava, literalmente, cara a cara com o garoto que eu ficava encarando nas aulas de Poções e Transfiguração e que era, por um acaso, o motivo pelo qual eu passei a me interessar por quadribol e me dei ao dever de acompanhar todos os treinos de todas as casas — para não dar tão na cara que eu estava na arquibancada apenas para olhá-lo.

Novamente, o barulho de um trovão assustou o Sir Darcy, que miou aconchegando mais sua cabeça na curva do meu braço direito.

“Shh, não foi nada”, sussurrei. Fiz o máximo de esforço para não encarar Scorpius ou sorrir, apenas continuei minha leitura. Ou o que deveria ser uma leitura.

“Ele parece não gostar muito desse tempo”, comentou obrigando-me a olhá-lo e, em seguida, sorrir para o meu gato. “Nem da ideia de ter que ficar em um lugar fechado enquanto o mundo está quase acabando em água lá fora”.

“É”, respondi mostrando claramente todo o meu lado tosco. Depois de uns instantes, pensei em algo para dizer e não desperdiçar a preciosa chance que eu tinha de falar com ele. “Ele estava se sentindo muito preso no castelo, por isso decidi que hoje seria um dia para ele aproveitar o ar livre, o sol e…”, olhei para a janela, claramente triste pelo pobre destino do meu pobre gatinho. “A grama.”

O silêncio estabeleceu-se entre nós após um leve sorriso da parte dele, completamente concentrado no que escrevia. Antes que eu fosse pega tentando adivinhar o que era aquele pergaminho, tentei ler o resto da frase do meu livro, mas percebi que estava perdida.

Eu não iria puxar um papo e nem nada do tipo. Se eu incomodasse ele não causaria uma boa impressão e o que eu menos precisava era isso. Porém, não saberia dizer qual seria a minha reação se tivesse uma menina descabelada, com um gato, um livro e pés semi-encharcados de água sentada na minha frente. E, pior, se ela estivesse com o rosto mais vermelho do que um pimentão. Droga.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu consegui chegar na metade da página. Se ele estivesse prestando atenção em mim, com certeza questionaria se eu tinha algum tipo de problema já que sequer havia virado a folha e, hm, às vezes sentia a queimação da bochecha arder ao lembrar que ele estava bem na minha frente… Como nas aulas de Transfiguração, que ele sempre sentava com o Alvo e, bem, eu ficava escutando os cochichos dos dois. Nada muito incriminador, porém constrangedor.

“Eu tenho um gato também”, comentou deixando a pena ao lado do pergaminho, “O nome dele é Castor”.

“Alpha Geminorum”, sussurrei repreendendo um sorriso.

Durante as férias de verão Alvo havia reclamado sobre esse gato quando estávamos na casa da vó Molly, e disse que ele era ranzinza e fazia questão de arranhar o travesseiro dele e miar durante a noite. Achei interessante o nome ser Castor, já que é o nome de um animal, então fui pesquisar. E não foi tão difícil achar uma explicação. Os nomes da família Black eram todos de constelações, então Scorpius resolveu dar ao seu gatinho marrom o nome de uma estrela. Seria mais interessante caso não parecesse que eu era uma maluca que sabia, inclusive, a origem do nome do gato dele.

“A segunda estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Gemini”, dissemos juntos. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um risinho abafado.

“Gosto muito de astronomia”, justifiquei parecendo mais tosca do que antes. E, para tentar aliviar a situação, olhei para o meu livro. Não precisaria passar tanta vergonha na frente dele só porque ele era… _Ele_.

“Eu também”, dobrou o pergaminho em quatro partes. “Mas a minha aptidão é para poções ou… Aritmância”

“A professora Vector disse que quando eu chegar ao sexto ano posso entrar para as aulas de Estudos Avançados de Aritmância”, contei arrependendo-me em seguida. Scorpius me olhou como se, talvez, eu fosse de outro mundo. Engoli o seco e observei suas sobrancelhas que indicavam que ou ele havia achado impressionante ou muito esquisito.

“Então você deve ser boa mesmo”, esboçou o que eu considerei ser um sorriso e eu o imitei. Soltei o ar dos meus pulmões tranquila por não ter parecido tão estranho. “Para mim é apenas uma matéria que eu tenho facilidade. Poções é mais interessante, pretendo ser medi-bruxo”.

“Como o seu pai”, tentei controlar a minha grande boca acariciando Sir Darcy e apenas olhei pelo canto do olho ele assentindo. “Li no Profeta Diário sobre os grandes feitos dele no St. Mungus”

Desse modo, consegui que o assunto morresse mais rápido do que as minhas flores na aula de Herbologia. Por sorte, um relâmpago fez com que eu e o Sir Darcy fechassemos os olhos e nos encolhessemos. Quando o clarão passou, Scorpius nos observava enquanto enrolava o seu pergaminho. Senti-me uma tonta, principalmente quando percebi que o meu coração poderia sim sair por qualquer buraco a qualquer momento… O que era, além de trágico, preocupante.

“Não foi um bom dia para você sair do castelo, hum?”, riu deixando a pena ao lado do rolo. “Muito menos com o Sir…?”

“Darcy”

“Sir Darcy”, ele completou olhando para o meu gatinho. Diferente de Castor, que era marrom e tinha olhos castanhos, Sir Darcy tinha uma pelagem cinzenta e olhinhos pretos.

Depois disso, nós nos encaramos por alguns instantes, o que causou uma queimação, provavelmente, no meu rosto inteiro e uma das expressões mais perfeitas nele. Com certeza ele estava me achando uma tosca por estar na Madame Puddifoot com o meu gato e, pior, por parecer uma maluca. Ele mexeu os dedos algumas vezes e olhou pela janela como estava o vilarejo, e, sem dúvidas, deve ter percebido que a chuva não tinha previsão para passar. O que era preocupante tanto para mim quanto para o Sir Darcy, que logo ficaria com fome.

Insisti em pegar novamente o livro e, depois de checar duas vezes se ele não estava me olhando, consegui continuar o parágrafo. Foi tempo o suficiente para que a sua voz me tirasse à atenção.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?”, perguntou disfarçando toda a sua precisão com uma risadinha falsa. “Quer dizer, sei lá.”

“Na verdade o meu plano era tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com a minha prima Dominique e depois dar voltinhas com o Sir, mas… Aqui era o único lugar perto o suficiente para eu e o meu gato nos escondermos da chuva”, ele pareceu compreender bem. Nunca tive muita habilidade em desenvolver assuntos e nem em conversar com garotos que não fossem os meus primos ou o meu irmão, então não me surpreenderia caso ele parecesse entediado. “E você?”, pergunta errada na hora errada? Provavelmente.

“Hm, eu estava... “, ele olhou para os lados e sorriu para suas mãos que estavam em cima da mesa. “Dando uma volta e eu… Precisei vir aqui para… Me esconder da chuva também.”

“Certo”, sorri um pouco envergonhada ao vê-lo contorcer o nariz com uma risada reprimida. Ele olhou em minha direção e não segurou a gargalhada que veio.

“Eu sou péssimo nisso”, comentou ajeitando-se na mesa. “Eu estou me escondendo do seu primo porque ele queria que eu o ajudasse em um plano doido de ficar com uma garota. E como você percebeu, eu não consigo mentir muito bem, então apenas vim me esconder e, pela bondade de Merlin, essa chuva o impede de me encontrar”.

“É, acho que ele nunca vai pensar que você viria aqui sozinho”, olhei para as mesas redondas lotadas de casais melosos. Por sorte o dia dos namorados ainda estava longe.

E o silêncio voltou como um baque forte, deixando uma atmosfera desconfortável no meio do barulho de cochichos e risadinhas do local. Suspirei, fechando o livro e guardando-o na minha bolsa. Acariciei a cabeça do Sir Darcy e, sem saber para onde olhar, fitei o lado de fora da janela e arregalei os olhos quando vi um relâmpago.

Senti um desânimo quando percebi que estava estragando a única chance de falar com ele. Infelizmente, a grifinória só tinha duas aulas com a sonserina enquanto a corvinal tinha três, o que era uma injúria, por não ser tempo o suficiente para olhá-lo ou para pensar em algo para dizer. Sem contar que Scorpius sempre estava com Alvo e Zabini, a grande muralha que separava eu da minha grande paixão platônica. E o pior foi que eu gostei dele desde quando o vi jogar xadrez bruxo com o meu primo no primeiro ano, e nos três que se passaram a única coisa que eu consegui falar foi um patético “Oi” nas duas vezes em que ele foi passar algumas semanas das férias na casa dos meus tios. Ou seja, sempre houve um empecilho entre nós e estar em uma situação em que não havia nada era um pouco assustador.

Eu não conseguiria dizer algo que não fosse uma babaquice, então escolhi ficar quieta e evitar contato visual, mesmo que isso deixasse as coisas em um pé mais tosco ainda.

“Você quer um chá?”, perguntou amigavelmente. Arqueei a sobrancelha porque, bem, nenhum garoto nunca havia me oferecido um chá, e nunca pensei que Scorpius poderia fazer isso.

“Ahn, claro”, disse nervosa dando uma risada em seguida. A vontade era de ser menos tosca, a realidade era que a vergonha aumentava a cada asneira que saía da minha boca. “Eu gostaria de um de gengibre com limão, se tivesse”

“Certo”, levantou-se olhando para o balcão. “Vou ver lá. É mais fácil eu ir do que alguém vir até aqui, sério, mais uma pessoa e esse lugar vai explodir de tanta gente”

Passou os dedos para ajeitar o cabelo e foi andando entre as mesas. Olhei para o Sir Darcy, podendo despejar nele toda a minha animação contida. Eu estava em um lugar com Scorpius Malfoy e tomaria chá com ele, ou seja, era quase um encontro. Meu gato simplesmente encostou-se na minha perna e ignorou-me da forma mais descarada possível.

“Quando você vier me mostrar alguma presa sua, também vou te ignorar”, murmurei tentando encontrar alguma forma de repousar os meus braços sobre a mesa. Se eu ficasse com as mãos no colo seria muito careta, com os cotovelos em cima da mesa seria um claro sinal de que eu realmente estava muito animada com a situação. Suspirei. Eu não servia para tentar impressionar ninguém. O meu verdadeiro dom era passar vergonha.

Assim que o vi voltando, certo tempo depois, com duas xícaras flutuando ao seu lado, tentei fazer uma expressão normal. Entretanto, ao vê-lo segurando um potinho, franzi o cenho.

“O que é isso?”, estiquei o pescoço para enxergar.

“Leite”, disse colocando o pote do lado do meu banco. “O Sir Darcy pode ficar com fome e acho que isso vai ajudar a tapear”

“Obrigada”, sorri pegando uma das xícaras. “Pelos dois”

Beberiquei o chá encarando-o e pude ver o que ficava observando nas aulas de Poções. Seus olhos eram realmente cinzas e estavam bem na minha frente, olhando para mim e não para o professor Slughorn. Estremeci ao perceber que durou mais do que dois segundos.

“Acho que esse é o seu”, fez uma careta empurrando a xícara para mim. Minhas bochechas coraram por eu não ter nem reparado no gosto da bebida. “Prefiro canela”

“É até que gostosinho”, ri dando-a para ele. Sir Darcy passou pelo meu colo e foi até onde ele havia deixado o potinho com leite. Trocamos um olhar cúmplice ao vê-lo no chão. “Acho que ele gostou da ideia”

Sorrimos um para o outro, e depois tratei de encarar a mesa enquanto tomávamos as bebidas em silêncio. Éramos a mesa mais quieta do lugar, e a chuva lá fora fazia o favor de ser o nosso fundo sonoro.

“Acredite se quiser, mas a última vez que eu estive aqui foi com o Al e com o Adam no dia dos namorados do ano passado”, contou repousando a xícara sobre o pires. “E foi muito estranho”

“Hm, deixe-me adivinhar, Alvo tinha terminado com a Gemma Clearwater e veio aqui para provar que ele não estava abalado _e_ também para seguir ela”, Scorpius gargalhou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

“Ele acha que ela não veio aqui, mas na verdade eu fiquei sabendo que ela chegou assim que saímos”, olhou para os lados. “Com o Brad Goldstein”, cochichou. “Mas não vou contar para ele nunca, né, porque…”, deu ombros.

“Entendo”, cruzei os braços. “Nunca entendi como ele se envolve com garotas tão rápido. Ele tem catorze anos, já teve duas namoradas e disse que amou as duas. Eu acho impossível isso acontecer.”

“Para ele não é. Sem contar que esses dois supostos relacionamentos duraram muito pouco, os dois juntos não dão nem seis meses, mas faz parte… Gostar de alguém.”

“É.”, respondi tentando controlar a minha tendência a passar vergonha. “Você gosta de alguém em específico?”, burra, Rose Weasley, burra. Instantaneamente abaixei os olhos e continuei bebendo o chá. Havia ficado tão nervosa que o aroma doce era capaz de me matar asfixiada, o que seria uma boa alternativa naquele momento. Ouvi sua risada curta e, provavelmente, perplexa. Eu era uma anta mesmo.

“Não posso dizer que sou apaixonado, mas, dentro dos meus limites…”, deu ombros repousando a xícara sobre o pires. De acordo com a minha visão do canto do olho, ele me olhava com uma expressão muito divertida. Claro, a vergonha alheia é realmente cômica. “Gosto.”

Se eu pudesse soltar um longo e dramático suspiro, assim o faria. Sir Darcy miou do chão, provavelmente dizendo que havia me avisado sobre os perigos de gostar um pouco demais do garoto em minha frente. Eu não estava tão surpresa. Sempre achei Scorpius Malfoy lindo e carismático, seria logicamente impossível ele não gostar de alguém ou alguém gostar dele. O meu destino era conviver com o fardo de que ele nunca seria mais do que o ator principal das minhas fantasias amorosas.

“E você?”, perguntou quase fazendo com que todo o chá que eu havia tomado voltasse pela guela. Levantei meu olhar e neguei, como um gatinho assustado em frente a uma Nimbus prestes a atropelá-lo. Alguma parte de mim relaxou ao notar que ele sequer imaginava a minha queda por ele, ou precipício. “Ouvi alguns boatos sobre você gostar do Wood…”

“Wo-wood?”. Olhei para a janela preocupada. Se não parasse de chover logo, provavelmente iria acabar com qualquer resquício de chance de ser notada pelo Scorpius de uma forma não tão esquisita. “A Lily começou com esse boato, na verdade, depois que eu comecei a assistir alguns treinos de quadribol”, expliquei me arrependendo em seguida.

“Não sabia que se interessava por quadribol”, tentei sorrir. “Você parece tão focada em estudos, Jane Austen e Tolstói.”

“Eu realmente sou.”. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas ao ver os cantos de sua boca formarem uma curva tão meiga. “Como sabe que eu leio Jane Austen?”, e meu coração quase saiu pela boca ao vê-lo corar também.

“Seu gato chama Sir Darcy”, disse na lata, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo. “E, tenho que admitir, também leio Jane Austen… Só não no meio de todo mundo.”

“Interessante”, deixei meu corpo aliviar a tensão ao permitir-me dar uma risada.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Eu não tinha bem um alvo para olhar, então às vezes fitava a janela, a mesa, meu gatinho e no meio dessas voltas eu encontrava os olhos cinzas dele que apenas me encaravam como se eu fosse uma extraterrestre. Nunca fui de acreditar nos meus instintos, mas parecia que pela primeira vez eu estava gostando de ser olhada desse modo e ainda mais pelo fato de que a vontade de sorrir não passava, o que me deixava ligeiramente constrangida e fazia a situação ficar ainda melhor.

Me vi no dever de gravar na memória todos os detalhes que minha percepção era capaz de captar; talvez essa conversa só voltaria a acontecer nos meus sonhos, então não poderia desperdiçar.

“Você é mais legal do que eu pensava”, ele soltou de repente, afastando sua xícara vazia. “Por que você fica sempre tão na sua?”

“Ahn… Eu… Isso… É uma tendência, eu acho.”, engoli a seco. “E às vezes ler um livro é melhor do que falar com certas pessoas.”

“Então não sou tão entediante assim.”, riu esticando seus braços sobre a mesa. Meu olhar foi de uma completa desentendida. “Você poderia estar lendo seu livro agora, ao invés de falar comigo. A não ser que a chuva incomode a sua leitura.”

Eu simplesmente não soube o que responder, e fiquei por alguns segundos encarando a feição serena que sorria para mim. O que me despertou foi o miado do Sir Darcy, pedindo colo. Peguei-o e pus ao lado da janela, percebendo que a grossa chuva se condensava em uma leve garoa.

“Como a minha avó diz, a ocasião faz o ladrão”, Rose Weasley burra.

Ele deu uma risadinha, olhando em seguida para janela. Não sabendo o que fazer, me ocupei em acariciar o Sir Darcy e esperar a hora propícia para voltar de vez para o castelo. Já havia passado vergonha o suficiente, e provado o alto nível da minha habilidade de estragar momentos bons com frases idiotas.

“Acho que em breve poderemos sair daqui”, comentou apalpando seus bolsos. Assenti em concordância, assistindo ele deixar alguns galeões em cima da mesa. Foi quando lembrei que havia consumido um chá também e coloquei meu gato ao meu lado para procurar onde eu havia enfiado o troco do meu livro novo. “Não precisa. Sua companhia vale mais do que um chá.”, sorri instantaneamente, tendo certeza que era o momento certo para eu morrer e ir direto para o paraíso.

“Obrigada”, eu devia estar rosa como um porco ou vermelha como um pimentão, mas de alguma forma eu não queria conter a minha felicidade.

“Poderíamos ir na Dedos de Mel na próxima visita a Hogsmead, o que acha?”, sugeriu apoiando seus cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzando os dedos. “Claro que a presença do Sir Darcy é obrigatória”.

“Eu… Hm… E-Eu adoraria, digo, seria bom, quer dizer… Seria legal”, respondi tentando diminuir o sorriso que poderia rasgar o meu rosto.

“Ótimo”, riu fazendo um lindo movimento de morder os lábios com seus dentes brancos e retinhos. “O que vai fazer agora a hora que voltar?”

“Acho que continuar a minha leitura”, dei ombros voltando a realidade. Não contaria a parte que ficaria repassando cada momento perfeito em que conversei com ele, nem a que eu ficaria sorrindo para o nada como uma boba e nem sobre o surto que eu terei quando estiver longe de pessoas com um potencial de me julgar. “E quem sabe até lá Dominique e Roxanne estarão de volta”.

“Parece interessante”, olhou para suas próprias mãos. Depois de alguns instantes, quando lembrei que deveria perguntar também o que faria, ele levantou seus olhos cinzas para me fitar de uma forma, particularmente, irresistível. “Acho que vou dormir, está um dia propício para isso, hum?”

“Com certeza”, suspirei sentindo um revirar no estômago ao perceber que a chuva já havia virado uma garoa. Minha animação deu uma esmorecida.

“Quer ir para o castelo agora? Acho que essa chuvinha não vai molhar muito o Sir Darcy”, disse estreitando os olhos para tentar enxergar a chuva.

“Ahn, pode ser”, ri levemente nervosa.

Depois de ele ficar olhando para mim por alguns segundos, eu desviei o olhar para ajeitar minhas coisas e pegar meu gatinho no colo, que estava, inclusive, muito sonolento.

Scorpius foi na frente até a porta, e a segurou para que eu passasse por ela. Do lado de fora do estabelecimento, o que predominava era um vento gelado e cortante, que levava a fina chuva para onde bem quisesse. Antes que eu pudesse dar um passo para fora da pequena cobertura que nos protegia, Scorpius me impediu segurando meu braço. Não preciso dizer que senti meu corpo inteiro amolecer.

“Isso pode nos ajudar”, disse abrindo um guarda-chuva sobre a sua cabeça. Engoli a seco quando ele o segurou com sua mão esquerda, para que nós três ficássemos debaixo. “Agora podemos ir”, determinou sorrindo para mim.

Andamos em passos lentos de volta para Hogwarts. Primeiramente porque nossos sapatos estavam escorregadios, e a última coisa que eu realmente precisava era levar um tombo em sua frente. Scorpius me contou sobre como havia escolhido Castor e toda a história dos nomes da família Black durante o percurso, e quando chegamos no castelo, senti uma leve tristeza pelo nosso momento ter passado tão rápido.

“Quer que eu te acompanhe até a entrada do seu salão comunal?”, perguntou gentilmente me causando mais um dos sorrisos toscos.

“Se você quiser…”.

“Posso levar o Sir Darcy no colo até lá?”, sua risada divertida preencheu meus ouvidos e, imediatamente, estendi meu gato sonolento para seus braços, que se ajeitou perfeitamente em seu novo conforto. “Ele é realmente muito fofo, qualquer dia vou te apresentar formalmente o Castor, mas ele não é lá muito sociável”.

“Alvo fala bastante dele”, Scorpius gargalhou com a minha fala. “Acho que no fundo são bem amigos.”

“Castor tem uma forma estranha de demonstrar amor, principalmente com o Al. Sempre quer ir dormir na cama dele e arranhar suas coisas. Mas o Sir Darcy parece ser mais civilizado e amigável”, disse acariciando a pelagem do bichinho.

Enquanto Scorpius falava sobre algo que eu não conseguia prestar atenção, eu suspirava cada vez mais apenas apreciando a linda cena dele com o meu gatinho. Nunca pensei que algum sonho meu que o envolvesse se tornaria realidade, literalmente.

Quando chegamos em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, Scorpius deu um beijinho na cabeça de Sir Darcy — momento em que eu me corroí de inveja e senti vontade de ser boa em Transfiguração para me transformar em um gato e ter todo o carinho de Scorpius Malfoy só para mim — e estendeu seu corpinho frágil para mim.

“Hoje foi ótimo, Rose”, ele disse quando eu encostei meu queixo onde ele havia beijado. Discretamente, é claro. Eu e Sir Darcy teríamos uma séria conversa mais tarde. “Não se esqueça do nosso combinado”.

“Não irei”, sorri piscando algumas vezes para ele, talvez de uma forma estranha, mas cheia de felicidade. Foi exatamente quando ele riu e aproximou seu rosto do meu que eu senti que, definitivamente, iria desmaiar ou vomitar meu coração apaixonado.

Scorpius encostou seus lábios, que eu descobrir serem macios e quentes, na minha bochecha e me deu um beijo mais significativo do que no meu gato, o que me deixou tremendamente tonta.

“Até mais”, ele disse passando a mão pelo meu braço e logo voltando pelo caminho que havíamos feito.

“Até”, eu respondi acenando feito uma boba. Fiquei observando ele desaparecer do meu campo de vista enquanto acariciava Sir Darcy e esperava o momento propício para fazer minha cara de tonta apaixonada. Girei meus calcanhares e encarei a mulher gorda.

“Senha?”, ela disse em uma voz arrastada, como se não estivesse compartilhando da minha felicidade. Neste momento lembrei que Scorpius Malfoy tinha efeitos colaterais sobre mim mesmo de longe, e após sentir seu perfume, seus lábios, ouvir sua risada, sua voz e sentir sua mão, eu não lembraria nem do meu nome.

“Será que a senhora poderia me deixar entrar sem dizer a senha? É que eu não lembro mais nem do meu nome”, sorri amarelo para o quadro, que depois de um longo suspiro tedioso me deixou entrar para que eu pudesse surtar longe de pessoas que pudessem me chamar de bobinha.

A única certeza inabalável naquele momento era que o amor era lindo, assim como Scorpius Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai, gente, esse Scorpius não é de derreter o coração de qualquer um? ~~suspiros apaixonados~~
> 
> E aí? O que acharam? Não deixem de mandar um comentário dando a opinião de vocês, até um "amei ♥" está valendo. É muito importante e legal saber se vocês gostaram, se não gostaram, tudo! 
> 
> Qualquer coisa, estou lá no twitter (@itstahii)
> 
> Obrigada por lerem! Bjs ♥


End file.
